Bruna Ellen vs. Veta Arteaga
The first round began. Ellen lands a counter left-right after Arteaga comes forward. Veta lands a right. Good movement by Bruna. Nice exchange. Four minutes. Bruna lands a good counter left right, Veta clinches up. Bruna breaks away. Veta lands a right. Bruna lands a nice counter right. She seems so relaxed for her first televised fight. Three minutes as Bruna lands a right. Bruna lands a good overhand right. This may be a future star, seriously. Bruna lands a counter right. Veta lands a body kick as Bruna circles away. Veta lands a right. Two minutes. Veta lands a left. Bruna lands a counter left, clinch. Bruna knees the thigh. She breaks with a right elbow. Veta stuffs a double to the clinch. Veta knees the body. Veta lands a right elbow. One minute. Veta knees the body, Bruna replies, breaks with a right elbow. They exchange as Bruna lands that same right left combo. Bruna gets a beautifully timed double to guard. Fifteen seconds. Bruna lands a right. Bruna stacks her to side control. R1 ends, 10-9 Bruna. R2 began and they touch gloves. Veta lands an inside kick. Bruna lands a right countering a leg kick. Veta blitzes forward landing a left to the clinch. Bruna just seems physically stronger there. She's a big flyweight, too. "The bigger 5'4'' fighter.." Veta knees the body. Four minutes. Another knee. They trade another knee. Bruna works a double. Then a single. Stuffed. Veta knees the body. Bruna lands a right to the body. Veta knees the body. Three minutes. Bruna breaks with two right elbows and a left elbow, slips a right. Veta lands a left then a right and Bruna gets a double to guard. Bruna lands three rights and a left, nearly gets swept, gets the back beautifully with both hooks. She has the choke in on the chin. Veta turns on top into guard. Two minutes as Bruna works for a triangle. Veta escapes to side control, lands two big rights and two big right elbows. Bruna lands a right elbow from knee on belly, Bruna regains half-guard. Bruna lands a left to the body, two good right elbows. Bruna trying to get a better position. Veta on top in side control. Three rights to the body, right hammerfist to head. One minute. Two more. Three more. Knee on belly. Side control. Thirty-five. Left elbow. Another good one, a good short left. Knee on belly, two lefts, fifteen. Bruna thinking heelhook. Bruna trying to turn on top with it. Veta lands a left hammerfist. R2 ends, 10-9 Veta. R3 began and they touch gloves. Veta lands a hard left, eats a right and a left. Veta maybe a bit winded. Bruna nearly trips in an exchange, maybe got hurt by something, eats a left, clinch. Veta knees the inner thigh. Four minutes. Bruna turns the clinch around. Boos. They've been trading knees to the legs... Three minutes. Bruna breaks with a big missed right elbow, Veta's eyes widened. Veta stuffs a single. Bruna lands a beautiful counter right elbow. Veta lands a beautiful left right combo. Both women are tired. Bruna lands a jab. Veta lands an inside kick. Pressuring. Veta lands a right. Two minutes. Veta lands an inside kick. Bruna gets a good trip to guard. That ASS on Bruna. Bruna lands a left. Right elbow. Veta replies with one. Bruna lands a right. One minute. Bruna lands a couple weary lefts. Right elbow. "Beautiful!" Bruna stands out. Misses a big overhand right as Veta stands. Thirty-five. Bruna's very winded. She knees the body. Fifteen as Veta checks the clock. Bruna lands a big right, lands a nice high knee, clinch, ten seconds, Veta knees the body, R3 ends, 10-9 Bruna. 29-28 Bruna IMO. 29-28 Ellen, then 29-28 Arteaga, 29-28 split decision for.. Bruna! They hug.